Living Strong and Gaining Closure
by Jennathehaler
Summary: I'll never be happy again... She thought to herself. Tears form in her eyes once again. She couldn't believe that the love of her life was... DEAD. And on top of that she couldn't believe that she was murdered. Jenna cringes at the thought of that word. She was so fed up with everything..


**Hi Breanna here! so this is my very first fanfic! Im going to start this off as a one-shot but if you guys like it i will gladly add more :-) and this is basically about Jenna "Gaining Closure" for Shana's death. Hope you like it! :-P**

12am:: she wakes up screaming

1am:: doesn't go back to bed

2am:: cries until she can't cry anymore

3am:: curls up in a ball thinking

4am:: cries some more

5am:: takes a cold shower

6am:: crying AGAIN

Jenna Marshall's life was miserable... She couldn't sleep.. Couldn't eat... She basically shut out the world...

But she wasn't always like this...

Her life use to be perfect -well.. almost perfect besides the fact that she couldn't see- but something had to come along and ruin her life like always.

Ill never be happy again... She thought to herself.

Tears form in her eyes once again. She couldn't believe that the love of her life was... DEAD. And on top of that she couldn't believe that she was murdered.

Jenna cringes at the thought of that word. She was so fed up with everything.. From A.. to not having her sight.. To the fact that her brother hated her.

She forces up from her bed as she wipes her tears and pulls on her black converse. Hope fully maybe she could take a walk and burn off all this stress. She grabs her walking cane and makes her way through the house. She starts walking down the stairs and begins to feel something that was too familiar. A sudden memory came rushing into her self conscience before she could react she was back in that moment.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Jenna?" She heard Shana say as Jenna made her way down the stairs. God she loved the sound of her best friends voice. If only Shana knew Jenna's true feelings for her._

_"I'm right here" Jenna says smiling and squints at the sudden brightness of the sun. She had gotten her eye surgery not to long ago but it was still hard to adjust to different lighting. She makes her way to the front door and hugs Shana tight._

_"I missed you" Jenna says cheerfully._

_"I missed you to" Shana replies as she hugs her best friend back._

_Mmmm she smells so good.. Jenna thinks to herself as she takes in her scent._

_"You okay there?" Shana says teasingly as she pulls away keeping her arms around Jenna._

_"Y-yeah... why wouldn't I be?" She says fast looking away quickly. She was afraid to tell Shana that she loved her because she didn't want to ruin their friendship if Shana didn't feel the same way. Ugh! why was this so complicated?_

_She pulls away and walks into the kitchen. Shana drops it thinking that it's nothing and follows the shorter girl into the kitchen._

_"I got you something" Shana grins and pulls out a silver chain necklace from a small black box. Jenna smiles big._

_"What is it?" The green eyed girl asked smiling and looking at the necklace._

_"It says 'forever'... To say that ill love you forever" she smiles. Jenna looks up quick at the sound of the word 'love'. Shana comes around behind Jenna and gently moves the brunettes hair over her shoulder and puts the necklace on her._

_She bends down and places her lips on Jenna's bare neck. Jenna turns around quick surprised at the sudden contact._

_She looks into Shana's eyes trying to search for an explanation. The taller girl leans down and cups Jenna's cheek. Jenna's stomach gets full of butterflies as her best friend leans down and presses a tender kiss on her lips. It was like world stopped spinning. Like it was just Jenna and Shana in the world. When they pull away Jenna smiles big._

_"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that" she says smiling._

_"I know... I just wanted to wait until the right moment" Shana says holding Jenna close._

_"Forever..." Jenna says smiling._

_"Defiantly forever... Always" Shana said._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

At the end if the memory Jenna's eyes are full of tears but this time not tears of sadness but tears of joy. Losing her lover was the must horrible thing that happened to her since her accident. But the loving feeling of once having her made her feel amazing. Sure she lost her... But she was still here somehow. Having the memories of the ones you no longer have are the most amazing things.

Jenna smiles as she reaches up to her neck and feels the small silver necklace. She rubs the words with the pad of her thumb.

"Forever..." Jenna says.


End file.
